The Raven: City of Secrets
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sequel to 'The Raven' Haley and her brother were both killed by a group of Disney villains. Now she has been resurrected by the raven and now sets out to avenge both her and her brother's deaths. Dedicated to 'The Daydreaming Queen'. Rated T for Violence and Blood.
1. Brooks City

A/N: Here is the sequel to 'The Raven'. It's called 'The Raven: City of Secrets'. This story has a new character that will be chosen by a raven to take revenge upon their killers. This story is dedicated to my friend 'The Daydreaming Queen'. The story will begin with an opening monologue from Vanellope Von Schweetz. Enjoy

(Vanellope Monologue)

"I believe that there is a place where the restless souls wander. Burdened by the weight of their own sadness, they wait for a chance to set the wrong things right. Only then can they be reunited with the ones they love. Sometimes, a raven shows them the way. Because sometimes, love is stronger than death"

Normal P.O.V.

Vanellope was in her bed, bundled in her blanket. She was tossing and turning with an insecure look upon her face while she slept, she was having a nightmare.

-Vanellope's dreamscape-

Vanellope was standing on the roof of 'Castle Oblivion'. And she was witnessing the battle between Ash and Xemnas all over again. Ash then pulled out his gun and spoke.

"Quoth the raven: nevermore, you mother flipper" those were the exact same words that Ash said before planting a lazer bullet in Xemnas' head before falling to his death below. Ash then dropped the gun and fell off the roof too, only there was no platform like the last time, just blackness.

"ASH NO!" Vanellope cried out. She then took a step forward and fell into the shadows with him.

-Reality-

Vanellope woke up gasping for air. She looked around to see she was back in her bed in her apartment, wearing her jet black tank top, and black pajama bottoms. The reason she had loved wearing the color black sometimes was because black reminded her of Ash and how he was always dressed in the darkest of black.

"Phew, it was just another crazy nightmare" Vanellope said to herself as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She then turned her attention to her right hand, middle finger. She still held onto Ash's silver ring. She never sold it, put it away, placed it in a jewelry box, or let anyone try and take it from her. She only took it off when she was bathing, or washing her hands. She stared into the ring and saw the reflection of her eyes.

"Ash, I still wish you were here with us" She whispered as she took off the ring and placed it in her palm and held it close against her chest. She then looked at her alarm clock to see that it was now 6:00 AM. She got up, placed the ring near clothes, took off her clothes, and got into the shower. Vanellope enjoyed the inhalation of the steam that generated from the hot water, it cleared her thoughts of the nightmares of Ash, it made her nerves calm and relaxed, and it helped her feel fully awake in the morning. She then dried herself off and put her usual clothes on. She blew her hair dry with the hairdryer and then put Ash's ring back on her right middle finger.

"'Sugar Rush' sure is taking forever to fix" Vanellope said to herself with unpleasant tone. Indeed, 'Sugar Rush' back in 'Game Central Station' was being repaired and upgraded, it would take about one month for 'Sugar Rush' to get fixed. Vanellope stayed in an apartment in Brooks City and not in her own game.

Meanwhile, Koda was all snuggled up in his bed in the apartment that he and his older foster brother Kenai shared. The cub was tossing and turning and gripping tightly at his brown blanket. He too was having a nightmare.

-Koda's dreamscape-

Koda stood on a dock at the other end of the city, and on the other dock stood Maleficent, Pete, Atka, Zira, Oogie Boogie, and Scar stand in front of a girl who looked about Ash's age with pale white skin, brown hair that went down to the bottom of her neck, beautiful emerald eyes, and had a very slender body. She wore a purple t-shirt with a glittering peace sign on it, navy blue skinny jeans, she also wore old worn out hiking boots. Standing right next to her was a nine-year-old boy with short brown hair, pale white skin like the girl's and had blue eyes, he wore a football jersey with the number 23 on it, and he wore some shorts and sneakers. The two kids in front of the villains were bound together with strong rope and they were struggling to break free.

"Let him go! He's just a kid! He can't hurt you!" the girl screamed out with anger and tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'm scared, Haley. I'm so sorry" the little boy that was tied up next to her said.

"Listen to me, Daniel. This is not your fault" she said. Maleficent then snapped her fingers and the other villains pulled out pistols and shot the both of them twice (Two shots per villain). Pete then kicked their bodies into the water. Then, a 'Caw' could be heard from the background and a raven that perched upon a flag pole flew off into the distance.

-Reality-

Koda then woke up sweating and panting. He sighed and looked at his wall clock. 6:00 AM it read. He then got out of bed and hopped into a nice hot shower. Koda enjoyed not only inhaling the hot steam, but he enjoyed letting the hot water soak his fur, it felt so good. Koda then got out of the shower and used his towel to dry his fur. Kenai then came in through the bathroom door and spoke.

"Morning, sunshine!" Kenai said. Koda jumped back startled and just scoffed and continued to dry his fur.

"How about knocking next time and not giving me a heart attack, huh?" Koda scoffed.

"Sorry, just wanted to say good morning was all"

"Good morning then" Koda then hung up the towel and ran out the door.

"Bye, Kenai!" he shouted.

"Bye, Koda! Have fun with Vanellope!" Kenai shouted back. He then looked into Koda's room and saw a huge black binder. He opened the binder to see several drawings of the same girl and boy that were being murdered in Koda's dreams. It was the same drawing over and over again.

"That no good cub" Kenai sighed angrily to himself.

Koda P.O.V.

They call this the city of secrets, but all I see around me are rumors and accusations, shattered dreams, broken hearts. Now it's become the city of death, and of darkness, the city of Durge. Durge's real identity was unknown to all the other citizens of the city but a select few. Durge's face was always covered up by a metal helmet with a mask on it that covered up his face, he also had a voice changer on the mask that warped his voice to make it sound deeper, darker, and scarier. This city wasn't meant to be the city of Durge, it was meant to be the city of Ash Brooks. Brooks city was built in Ash's honor after he slaughtered all of Organization XIII and it's members. Fix-it Felix helped build it in a single month. I then crossed the street over to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet Vanellope.

A/N: That concludes chapter 1, and I gotta say I love how this one turned out. Please review, thanks.


	2. Witnessing a resurrection

A/N: Here is now the second chapter of the sequel to one of my most favored stories ever! 'The Raven: City of Secrets'. As you all know by now that Vanellope and Koda have developed a very close friendship since Ash's rebirth and re-death. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Koda walked into the restaurant and saw Vanellope sitting at the counter with a mug full of root beer with whipped cream on top. Koda then sat down on the stall next to Vanellope and they both started talking.

"Hey, Vanellope"

"Hey, Koda" she replied with a gloom voice.

"What's wrong?"

"The Night of the Dead festival is coming"

"Oh, yeah. I remember now" Koda said. The Night of the Dead festival happened once in the beginning of the new year and dress in black cloaks, and light lanterns that fly up into the sky to pay their respects to their loved ones.

"I know I'm paying respect to my mom, who are you paying your respects to?" Koda asked.

"You already know the answer to that question, Koda"

"I know you miss Ash, but you have to move on" Koda said while patting her back with his paw.

"I can't, he's just done so much for me it's just hard to not let his memory live on. His words really changed my life. 'Real love is forever' and I live by those words now" Vanellope said to Koda. Koda then noticed Kenai walk into the restaurant looking really and angry, and in one of his paws was the black binder where he kept his drawings.

"What's Kenai doing here?" Koda whispered to himself. Kenai noticed Vanellope and Koda sitting at the counter and walked straight up to them.

"Koda, what's the meaning of this?" Kenai asked with a stern look on his face while holding up one of Koda's drawings of the same girl and boy being murdered in his dream and a raven flying off into the distance in his face.

"Who gave you permission to go searching through my private stuff?" Koda asked with a raised eyebrow. Kenai just continued to scold him.

"Don't change the subject young cub! These are disturbing images of what is known as death and resurrection"

"It's not my fault I keep having the same dream over and over that I have to let my thoughts out on paper" Koda folded his forearms in front of him.

"I don't know that to say other than the fact that you are grounded for a week, Koda!" Kenai said.

"Those dreams and drawings tell me that there's gonna be another coming soon" Koda retorted.

"Coming of what? Another Raven like Ash was? I don't think so?" Kenai said pointing at the raven flying into the distance in the picture. Before Koda could say anything else to talk him out of Kenai ungrounding him they heard something call from the window. 'Caw' it was a raven perching over the open window. As soon as it flew away, Vanellope spoke.

"Follow it!" Koda and Vanellope followed the raven. Kenai chased Koda because he wasn't finished having his talk with his now grounded younger brother. They chased the Raven all the way down to the docks and watched the water.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the sea floor, the same girl and boy who were murdered in Koda's dreams were still tied up on the ground. The girl opened her eyes to see that her brother was still dead and had bulled wounds with blood still coming out of his back. The girl struggled to break free and then she was free of her bindings and she swam up towards the surface.

Vanellope and Koda were still looking at the water, while Kenai was trying to get Koda to go home and be grounded like he was supposed to. They then noticed bubbles come from the water and they noticed that someone rose from the water screaming in pure anger. The girl then swam up to where Vanellope and the two brother bears were and passed out from exhaustion from all that swimming. Kenai then looked at Koda and noticed that Koda was right about the coming of another raven.

"Koda, I'm..." Kenai tried to apologize and tell him he wasn't grounded anymore, but Koda cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear a word out of you until we get this girl some shelter. And I already know I wasn't grounded from the beginning" Koda turned his head away from his brother and looked to Vanellope.

"We'll take her back to your apartment" Vanellope nodded and picked her up by her arms and placed her upon Kenai's back. Koda wouldn't talk to Kenai the whole walk all the way back to Vanellope's apartment. Kenai placed the girl on Vanellope's bed and placed a pillow under her head. Koda then looked to his brother.

"Now you can talk" Kenai then spoke.

"I'm sorry for grounding you, Koda. I was wrong and should have listened to you" Koda knew Kenai was sincere about apologizing, so he spoke back.

"It's okay, I was having these dreams, not you" Kenai and Koda hugged and then broke away when they noticed the girl moaning and waking up. The girl then woke up to see that Vanellope, Koda, and Kenai were surrounding the bed looking at her. She shrieked and backed against the wall right after falling out of the bed.

"I saw them kill you and your brother, I saw you drown" Koda said to her. The girl was in shock.

"Who are you people?" she asked while heavily breathing in and out. Kenai was worried that she was hyperventilating, but then he just set his worried aside when he realized she needed air after lying dead in the water for god knows how long.

"Vanellope" she gave the girl her name.

"I'm Koda, and that's my older brother Kenai" Koda introduced himself and his brother to the girl. She looked at herself in the hand mirror she picked up off the ground.

"What happened to me? Am I alive?" the girl asked herself. Vanellope was about to speak but then the girl then jumped out the window and fell twenty stories. She got up off the ground and noticed that she was still alive, but her arm was broken and bent out of it's original position. Then she was in shock when she saw the bone reset itself and hold itself back together. She then looked at the front door of the apartment complex to see Kenai, Koda, and Vanellope standing there. She then ran away through the streets of the city with the raven flying above her.

"Well, don't just stand there, follow her" Kenai said. They then ran after the girl who was now the new raven.

A/N: Now we have just witnessed the resurrection of the new raven. We'll get to know her in the next chapter. Please review, thanks.


	3. Birth of a new Raven

A/N: Like I said, we'd get to know our new raven in this chapter, and Kenai, Koda, and Vanellope are chasing her through the streets of Brooks City. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Vanellope and Koda rode on Kenai's back as they chased the girl and the raven that flew above her. The girl finally stopped running as she ran into an open garage. The girl looked around her to see that nothing had changed in the garage, there was still her furniture, her car, her built-in garage kitchen, even her writing desk. She waked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper that had been painted on.

-Flashback-

Daniel, her younger brother was showing her his painting.

"Hey, Haley. Look at this" he got her attention and looked at the paper.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Those two people?" he asked pointing at the two people in the drawing.

"That's you and me" she giggled and then pointed to something else in the picture.

"What's that huge back thing above us?"

"That's a black sun"

"A black sun?" Daniel nodded. Bullet shots were then heard and Daniel gave a mischievous grin.

"What was that?" Daniel then tossed the painting on the coffee table and ran outside.

"Daniel, Daniel! Come back!" she chased after him and then the both of them stood before the same people who murdered them in Koda's dreams shoot a person multiple times to death. Maleficent raised her head and snarled.

"We have witnesses! Durge ordered no witnesses, we'll finish the both of them off at the docks!" Atka and Pete then grabbed the both of them and bound them together with strong rope.

-Flashback Over-

She then collapsed onto her knees and screamed in agony and anger. She then got back up and tossed papers off her desk and kicked trashcans. Kenai, Koda, and Vanellope finally caught up with her, and Kenai saw her rage and pounced her to the ground.

"Calm down, just calm down" Kenai said to the girl in a soft voice in her ear. She did as told and Kenai got off her back and let her resurface off the ground and she stood there on her knees. Vanellope got on the girl's lap in front of her and spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Haley" she answered.

"Haley. You've been brought back for a reason" Vanellope said.

"To find the people who did this to us? To make them pay? To make them suffer?" Haley asked with a small hint of anger. Vanellope nodded. Haley took her shirt off, leaving her nothing but her dark gray tank top on. Kenai then caressed Haley's cheek and then spoke.

"I know it pains to you to lose your brother to murderers, but this is why you've been brought back, to get the revenge you deserve" Haley exhaled softly, Kenai's words and voice were comforting to her and she enjoyed his comfort. 'Caw' they all turned to see the raven perching over the radio antenna on Haley's old black Camaro with yellow racing stripes. Vanellope turned her head back to Haley.

"Are you familiar with Ash Brooks?" she asked.

"Yeah, this city was built in his honor, but I don't see what he did to get a whole city build and named after him" Haley explained to them.

"Ash was a raven, like you. He was resurrected about a month ago to avenge the murder of both him and his girlfriend Karin Granger. Now you're about to avenge yourself and your brother" Koda said. Vanellope then looked to the paint set on the coffee table and pulled her sleeves up. Vanellope then lathered her hands with white paint and rubbed the white paint all over Haley's face. As soon as her face was covered in white paint, Vanellope took a paintbrush and dipped in the black paint.

"These were Daniel's paints, weren't they?" Vanellope whispered. Haley merely nodded. Haley closed her eyes as Vanellope painted black circles over her eyes and painted slash marks go from her forehead down to the circles on her eyes, and then made another set of slash marks that went from the bottom of the circles and down to the bottom of her nose. Vanellope then painted over her lips making them black all the way and painted another set of slash marks that went from the edge of her mouth to the center of her cheeks.

"This was the same way Ash's face was painted" Vanellope said, she had painted Haley's face like this to honor Ash. As soon as the paint on her face dried Vanellope took out some black clothes.

"Put these on" Haley took the clothes from Vanellope and stepped into her bathroom. She came out of the bathroom with a long sleeve back shirt with a heart with some gray paint bits on it, it was a band shirt for 'Papa Roach'. She then wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a belt with a silver skull on the belt buckle and black leather fingerless gloves.

"Now, I'm ready" Haley snarled.

"Not yet" Kenai said. The Raven then flew off the radio antenna and turned into a light cycle but the glowing parts of the cycle were glowing red. There was a name written in cursive on the front of the bike.

"Apollo. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Apollo" The Raven's name was indeed Apollo. She got on the bike, but Koda stopped her before she could drive off.

"Here, you're gonna need a base of operations" he handed Haley a card with Vanellope's apartment number and the address of the apartment building.

"Thanks" She put the card in her pocket and drove off to find the monsters who murdered her and her brother.

A/N: Well, there's our chapter 3, now Haley has her face makeup, clothes, and her vehicle, and the name of this raven is Apollo. Please review, thanks.


	4. Haley's first victim

A/N: Now, here's chapter 4! And the chapter where Haley claims her first victim in her revenge plot. And She'll get her key-blade in this chapter, it's the same one Ash had from the last story. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Haley let Apollo take control of cycle mode and they stopped at a warehouse near the docking district of Brooks City. Apollo then shifted out of his light cycle form and then perched on Haley's hand and turned into the same key-blade used by Ash. Haley looked at the weapon and smiled.

"This will be useful" She said to herself. She then jumped onto the roof with her enhanced jumping and looked through the window roof to see Oogie Boogie dancing around a table of weapons on them next to a giant tank truck that said 'Bug Spray' on the side of the tank. Haley then jumped through that window and made the glass shatter as she jumped through.

"OH GOOD LORD!" Oogie exclaimed. Haley landed on her feet and growled.

"No lord is going to save you after what you did" Oogie then raised the part of his sack suit that was supposed to resemble his eyebrow.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Haley then snarled again.

"Does the face of a past victim mean anything to you, Oogie?" Haley then kicked the giant bug sack monster in the head and the force of the kick made Oogie fall backwards and made him topple a tower of boxes.

"Jenga, anyone?" Haley joked with a sinister grin and her eyebrows lowered to look like dangerous looking slits. Oogie then got off the ground and pointed a gun at Haley and shot her in the arm.

"Um, ow" Haley said, pretending to feel pain. The bullet bounced out of Haley's muscle and the hole closed itself like magic. Haley then swung her key-blade around and knocked the gun out of Oogie's hand. The gun then fell into an open man-hole that lead to the sewers, the gun was lost, leaving Oogie in the room unarmed against one angry looking Haley. Apollo then turned back into a raven and perched over the radio antenna of the bug spray truck that was parked in the building, Haley ran up to Oogie and gripped his arm and twisted it behind his back, making him groan in pain.

"Say 'Uncle'" Haley chuckled evilly. She noticed a metal carton that said 'Gasoline' on it. She picked it up and poured it on the table where the weapons were, and then pinned Oogie's head to the table. Haley lit up a match that was found on a desk that was next to the table.

"Are you insane, woman? That's gasoline! We're both gonna die!" Oogie screamed.

"Not me, just you" Haley said hoarsely. She lowered the match so that it would look like she was about to drop the match onto the table covered in the flammable fluid.

"Tell me what I need to know, or else I'll drop the match!" Haley shouted in the bug monster's ear.

"What? What do you want!?" he screamed in fear.

"You're gonna tell me where to find the rest of Maleficent's little party pals!" Haley shouted again. Oogie then spoke with fear.

"'The Blackout' they all hang out at that one bar near the poor area of the city called 'The Blackout'. All of Durge's little helpers hang out there. Atka, he lives there upstairs" Haley then blew out the match, satisfied with her answer. She then tossed Oogie against the wall.

"Congratulations, Oogie! You just bought yourself a fighting chance!" Haley shouted while laughing crazily. Haley then took some playing cards off the desk and showed them to Oogie.

"Pick a card, Oogie. **Any** card!" she waved them in front of his face. Oogie then took a card out of the deck and Haley swiped it back and caused it to cut the fabric. Haley then grabbed Oogie's arm again and tossed him against the truck.

"I'm looking at one huge infestation problem here, and his name is Oogie Boogie" Haley said while walking over to the tank and pulled out a hose from the tank and she forced into Oogie's mouth and she made it go into his stomach, she turned the nozzle and made bug spray go through his bug infested body.

"A bug monster's worst nightmare, the exterminator" Haley joked. Oogie's body now became completely deflated like a balloon that was losing it's floating ability and every single bug in him was dead and not moving.

"All too easy" Haley said to herself with a sly smile. She turned her attention to a mannequin in the corner wearing a black denim jacket. She took it off and put it on.

"Come, Apollo. We're leaving this flaming joint, literally, it's flaming" Haley said as she lit another match and threw it onto the table that was soaked in gasoline. Apollo turned into the glowing red light cycle and Haley drove off before they were destroyed in that explosion as well.

"That's one, only a few more to go" Haley said. She then fished out of the pocket of the new jacket she had received as a trophy and found lighter fluid. She sprayed it on the wall of another warehouse and then lit it with a match to make the burning design in the shape of a raven. Haley then drove off and decided to head back to Vanellope's apartment like Koda said she could.

A/N: There you have it, Haley's first victim! Was it nice? I wanna know! Please review, thanks.


	5. What if I don't wanna go back?

A/N: We left off with Haley killing Oogie Boogie and taking a black denim jacket before lighting the whole warehouse on fire and leaving a burning on the side of another warehouse. She then drove off on Apollo in light cycle mode to Vanellope's apartment. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Apollo turned back into his raven form and flew up all the way to the window that belonged to Vanellope. Haley then climbed the fire escape ladders with her newly gained agility all the way up to where Apollo perched upon. When she got up there, she opened up the window, entered the apartment and closed the window gently. Haley then gazed upon Vanellope all snug in her bed, and wrapped in her mint green blanket in her black sweats and tank top. Also, on a hammock tied in between two poles near the bathroom were Kenai and Koda asleep in it. Kenai was wrapped in a black fuzzy blanket while he had Koda sleeping in his arms like a teddy bear. Haley then gripped her stomach and whispered to herself.

"Man, I'm hungry" she then tip toed to Vanellope's kitchen and looked into the refrigerator. She pulled out a box that said 'Dominoes' and there was only two slices of pizza missing out of the whole cheese pizza. Haley then took out a 'Sprite' and opened it. She placed five slices of pizza on one big plate and placed it in the microwave.

"This is gonna feel so good" Haley mumbled to herself. While she pushed the buttons on the microwave, the beeping of the buttons woke up Vanellope and the two sleeping bears.

"Uh, what happened?" Vanellope asked as she rubbed her eyes free from the sleepiness. Kenai and Koda only yawned and woke up while tasting their mid-morning breath.

"My breath tastes like onions and pickles" Koda said while rubbing his eyes.

"We didn't need to know what your breath tastes like in the middle of the night when it's so close to morning, Koda" Kenai said to his brother. Vanellope stretched out and spoke in between a yawn.

"My breath tastes like onions and pickles, too" Koda then let out a sleepy giggle. Kenai snickered a little bit.

"Can we focus on what's going on in the kitchen and not what our breaths taste like, please?" Kenai asked rhetorically.

"Sure, come on boys" Vanellope said as she slipped into her bubblegum pink bathrobe and cinnamon red slippers with a stuffed peppermint on the front. They all went to the kitchen to see Haley take the pizza out of the microwave and just digging into it like an animal.

"Are you really that hungry?" Kenai asked, capturing Haley's attention.

"What do you expect? I've been dead at the bottom of the lake for five days tied next to my brother's dead body" Haley said with her mouth full of pizza.

"I wanna know something, what happens when I'm done and have killed off every single one of them?" Haley asked while swallowing the chewed up food.

"You go back to the realm of the dead" Vanellope answered Haley's question.

"What if I don't want to go back?" Haley asked.

"You don't have a choice Haley, Ash accepted his fate when killed Organization XIII about two months ago" Kenai said as he sat next to Haley at the table and placed his paw on her hand. Haley swiped her hand away and spoke.

"Well it's too late now, I gotta finish what I started" Haley mumbled. Haley then finished her drink and threw her can into the blue recycle bin at the end of the sink, and opened up the window.

"I'll be back in about a few hours" Haley then jumped out the window and landed on her feet on the street. Apollo then turned into a light cycle again and she drove off to 'The Blackout' where Oogie told her where Atka took residence there.

Meanwhile at the skyscraper in the center of town, Maleficent, Pete, Zira, and Scar were gathered at the top floor in the penthouse. A huge figure came into the room, wearing a leather brown tank top, camouflage jeans, black leather boots with buckles instead of laces and a chrome metal helmet with a chrome mask on, this was Durge, the one who ordered Haley and her brother Daniel's murder.

"Ah, welcome my liege" Maleficent said with a slight bow. Durge then approached Maleficent and stroked her chin.

"Do you love me, Maleficent?" Maleficent chuckled and spoke.

"All must love you, Durge" Durge then chuckled and began to walk away but Maleficent spoke again.

"But be warned, I see your downfall approaching" She looked into her staff.

"Really? Well, what mask will death wear? Can you tell me that?" Durge asked as he walked over and looked deeply into Maleficent's staff.

"I see... the face of one of your victims. She'll come for you on the night of the Night of the Dead festival. Your death will be brought upon you once the lanterns are lit and are lifted into the sky to honor the loved ones who are dead" Durge then scoffed.

"Let them come, I'd like to see what happens when they try to take out me" Maleficent then spoke.

"But it's not for sure yet, the only way to be for sure is to know that one of your greatest assets to your army is dead" the phone that hung on the wall near the elevator then rang and Scar walked up to answer it.

"Hello?" Scar said. He just kept nodding and nodding at the person on the other line's words, but then he gasped and then spoke again.

"I'll make sure he knows, goodbye" Scar then hung up and spoke to Durge.

"Master, Oogie's body was discovered in the weapon's warehouse and was discovered with a hose down his throat and his body was filled with bug poison, and the whole place was set on fire just after" Durge then growled and rammed his fist into a metal pole and made steam come out and the steam made a screeching sound.

"How could this be!?" Durge screamed into the lion's face.

"But it doesn't stop just there, the killer left a sign" Scar said while trembling in fear.

"What kind of sign?" Durge asked.

"A flaming raven, burning on the wall of one of the neighboring warehouses" Durge then spoke.

"Whoever this killer may be just proved themselves worthy of trying to bring me to what would be known as my impending death" Durge then left through the elevator.

A/N: There you have it, you know know our villain and who Haley's next victim shall be, Atka! And this fight is gonna be more intense than the one with Oogie in the last chapter. Please review, thanks.


	6. Showdown at 'The Blackout'

A/N: Here is chapter six and it's Haley vs Atka in 'The Blackout' and after that, we'll get to know some more about Haley. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Haley jumped off a giant sheet of metal and made her and Apollo fly up into the air and land on the roof of one of the buildings. She stopped the bike as soon as she was standing on the roof of 'The Blackout'. Apollo turned into his key-blade form and Haley had a firm grip on the handle of the weapon and she went down the chimney as if it were a water slide and she found herself in the employee lounge of the bar.

"Here, Atka, Atka, Atka" Haley joked, calling Atka like he was a dog. She looked through the window on the door and looked to see Atka sitting on a couch with a giant glass of Butter-beer (A/N: That drink you get at 'World of Harry Potter' at Universal). Haley then tip toed out of the employee lounge and jumped onto the ceiling and stood on the vent and made her way towards Atka so that he wouldn't see her.

"Lemme have another!" Atka called out as he slammed the glass into the floor, leaving it in small broken pieces.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Atka?" Haley said hoarsly. She was hanging upside down by her feet from the pipe of the sprinklers and showed him her face.

"You?" He asked in disbelief.

"Me" Haley replied back. She hit him in the head by bashing her head with hers (Also known as 'Head Butting') and Atka fell backwards and knocked over a waitress. Haley then hopped off the pipe and landed on her hands and did a flip to get her back on her feet. Atka then pulled out a gun and fired at Haley, but using her key-blade she deflected every single one and made a bullet go into Atka's shoulder and another one into his knee.

"You just ruined my clothes" Atka said.

"I don't care about your god forsaken clothes, Atka! You killed my brother! The only light in my life, the only thing left of my parents except for me, and you killed him!" Haley yelled as she pinned Atka to the ground and slapped him in his face.

"We, we didn't have a choice, they were Durge's orders not to leave any witnesses alive" Atka cried in fear. Haley then picked him up by his shirt and slashed him with her key-blade.

"One raven, sorrow. Two ravens, joy. Three ravens, a letter. Four ravens, a brother!" Haley said as she cut through Atka's shirt and skin with her key-blade once every time she said a number of ravens.

"Let him go, he was just a stupid little kid!" Atka cried out with a pitiful tone in his voice. Atka's screaming over Haley cutting him caught the attention of the whole bar and all eyes were on Haley and Atka.

"Five ravens, silver. Six ravens, gold. Seven ravens, a secret never to be told!" Haley then pushed her boot into Atka's stomach and made him back up against the wall.

"What are you?" Atka was now trembling in terror.

"I'm all your worst nightmares rolled up into one!" Haley picked up Atka's gun and shot him again, and he finally gave in and laid on the floor dying.

"Sweet dreams, Atka" Haley then walked away with all the patrons watching her as she left. She took the lighter fluid again and dropped a match on the fluid she poured and another fiery raven was on the street and could be seen from the sky.

Meanwhile, Kenai, Koda, and Vanellope were at the police station because they had decided to learn more about Haley's cause for revenge. Kenai was a good friend with officer Robin Hood who decided to work on the field of the law because he belived in Ash's ideals of justice and helped to carry them out.

"Kenai, what can I do for ya?" Robin greeted his bear friend. Kenai then spoke.

"We just met someone who was supposedly dead after a possible murder about five days ago, we need to know all we need to know about her" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know about the murder of the Foster siblings?"

"Who?" Vanellope piped in.

"Daniel Foster and his nice mechanic older sister Haley Foster" Robin showed Kenai the missing person's posters for them that were put up on power poles and telephone booths by Haley and Daniel's closest friends.

"How did they die?" Koda asked. Robin then sighed and spoke.

"Some witnesses say that the two witnessed a murder by a gang of Disney villains who murdered someone in the back of Haley's body shop and it caused the both of them to get killed"

"So, why weren't they arrested?" Vanellope asked.

"They were suspected, but they were free to go due to the lack of evidence the police and homicide force had"

"Well, what about their parents?" Kenai asked.

"We got a complaint from the girl when she was ten years old and Daniel was only six how the same gang of Disney villains, that was years ago" Robin explained as he pulled out a file that showed the crime scene, the parent's bodies and their toe tags.

"How come they weren't arrested back then?" Koda asked.

"Same reason they were let go after Haley and Daniel's murder" Robin sighed again. Kenai, Koda, and Vanellope left the police station now that they were satisfied with all the information they had now.

A/N: Complete chapter six is! And I am pretty happy with how this chapter turned about because of the suspense and drama is carried out in the second half. Please review, thanks.


	7. The Lioness and the Raven

A/N: Chapter seven people! And there's gonna be an unexpected twist in what's going on. Hope you all enjoy it and Haley will claim another victim in this chapter! Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Pete came in through the elevator to see Durge witting on the couch and Maleficent approaching him.

"You have been marked" she said trying to touch Pete's chest but he backed away.

"Durge, this is total garbage, why do you even listen to her?" Pete asked Durge he was staring at him.

"Because she speaks the truth!" Durge shouted and got off the couch and pulled off his shirt.

"What do you call this? A beauty mark?" Durge asked sarcastically. They all looked to see a tattoo of a red raven on his chest.

"Who gave this to you!?" Durge demanded to know and he slapped Pete and made him collapse onto the floor.

"The older bear who's older brother to that bratty little Koda cub, he works down at the tattoo parlor during the day hours.

"Kenai?" Durge asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Pete asked as if Kenai's name meant nothing. Durge then slapped Pete again.

"Fool, if he left Oogie and Atka's Killer's mark on you, then surely he is connected to them somehow. We must capture him and bring him here" Durge said as he picked Pete up by his neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Y-yes sir. Whatever you say, sir" Pete stuttered. Durge then let go and Pete was gasping for air.

"Good, good, I'll trust you to bring the bear back. Now, go, go" Durge shooed Pete away and he did as told and left to bring back Kenai.

Meanwhile, at another apartment building right next to the building Vanellope lived in, Zira was drinking on butter-beer (It's like a drug to the gang members) and was sitting on her bed. Haley drove Apollo through the streets and stopped at the building where Zira was. Apollo then turned from light cycle to key-blade and they looked at the bulletin board and it showed a whole bunch of addresses.

"Alright, 5B, here I come" Haley said as she spotted Zira's address and walked off to the exact same building. After taking a long time in the elevator, she finally arrived at the fifth floor and 5B was right there on her left as she exited the elevator. Haley then bashed her head through the door and Zira jumped back in shock. Haley walked through what remained of the door as Zira trembled in fear.

"Who are you1?" Zira shouted, not amused.

"Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat, tender is the fur, dying as you purr" Haley said with a sinister smile in a sing-song tone.

"Well, whoever you are, you are trespassing! And you owe me a new door!"

"I don't owe you squat, Zira, you owe me for taking the lives of both me and my brother" Haley said as she was ready to lunge her key-blade directly into Zira.

"Wait a minute, you're Haley Foster. There's no way you can be alive"

"Well, I am, and you're going to join Oogie and Atka with the other dead guys. And believe me, you're all dead, you just don't know it yet" Haley said. Zira jumped off her bed and reached behind her desk to show some jumper cables that were attached to a car battery.

"Don't move or you're dead" Zira threatened her.

"And I say I'm dead, yet I move" Haley joked.

"What are you, drunk?" Zira asked sarcastically and charged at Haley. And tried to attach the cables to her, but she raised her key-blade and the cables became attached to the weapon instead. The key-blade was surrounded with surges of lightning and Haley clicked her tongue and spoke.

"Wrong choice, pretty kitty" Haley then pointed the tip of her weapon at Zira and a giant bolt of lightning surged from the blade and into Zira's body, causing her to fall to the floor paralyzed. Apollo then shifted back into a raven and perched on the TV set. Zira tried to get up but her paralysis prevented her from doing so.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word" Haley said as she took Zira into her arms.

"MOMMY'S GONNA BUY YOU A BIG BLACK BIRD!" Haley shouted before she tossed Zira out the window and she fell to her death below.

"My work here, is done. Who's next?" Haley said as she walked through the hold that was once Zira's front door, and Apollo flew after her while letting out a 'Caw'

A/N: There you have it, now we know what Durge is planning to do and we saw Haley claim another victim in her plot of revenge. Please review, thanks.


End file.
